The funds requested in this application will be used to renovate the ventilation system for the 18,000 sq. ft. central animal care facility and install an emergency power supply for the central animal care facility at Oregon Health Sciences University. The addition of an emergency power supply and a renovated ventilation system will complete the 10 year animal care renovation program to meet the new standards for the Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals. The Department of Animal Care operates from a 18,000 sq.ft. central animal care facility on the Oregon Health Sciences University Campus. The O.H.S.U. animal care facilities are AAALAC accredited; however, the twenty six year old facility requires continual renovation to adequately maintain the physical plant standards described in the Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals. The long term objective of this project is to provide an adequately ventilated animal environment that is protected from an electrical power failure by an emergency power generator. (Ventilation is included on emergency power.) Because of the current marginal ventilation in the facility, animal rooms can not house the population of animals that they were designed originally to hold. If the proposed upgrade in the ventilation is funded, then many more animals can be housed in the central facility at O.H.S.U. than can be currently housed. This completely renovated animal facility will now meet the standard of the and provide a comfortable and safe environment for both animals and animal care personnel to live and work in the future.